Realisation
by Amz.Idris
Summary: Just sam and jack alone in a cell... untill dad arives. purely Sam/Jack


Hope you all like it... might post another chapter if you want me to.. depends on the reviews

* * *

Realisation

Major Samantha Carter woke up and sighed. She looked at her surroundings and immediately knew that she was not on P4X 787, a desert planet that Daniel had gotten so excited about. A ruined temple in the middle of nowhere, somehow this sounded familiar. She was now sat I a dark goa'uld holding cell, wishing the rest of her team were there. There was too many times where she had seen the inside of one of these. 'Where is SG1?' she thought to herself. 'If they are in similar holding cells to this then we might not be able to get out of here. What happened?'

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They were sat around the large table in the briefing room while Daniel was babbling on about an obelisk and ancient weapons. She had received a note from Colonel O'Neill which read _there is no way we're going to get out of this mission. _She was holding it, still, while she was contemplating a reply. Before she could think of anything the lights in the briefing room came on and General Hammond had turned to face the rest of SG1.

"SG1, you have a go. Gate room in half an hour. Dismissed."

The colonel let out an antagonised groan to receive an unimpressed look from Daniel. 'At least I'm not the only one who thought that it was going to be boring.' He reminisced to himself as he saw his 2IC giggling and shaking her head in disapproval. "Carter, can I talk to you?" He asked as she was sifting through papers, trying to find a place to hide his note.

"Sure sir." She replied. 'Typical Carter never turns down a conversation.'

"I was just wondering… do you think Daniel is trying to get us to play in his little sand box?" He asked a little impatiently. Briefings were not his strong point. "Wipe that grin off your face Major!" he threw at her.

"Sorry sir, I just didn't think of Daniel as the type to play in a sand box, but in answer to your question, no. I don't think he's trying to make archaeologists out of us." She replied still trying to hold back her smile. She burst out laughing again.

'I love her and her laugh. Damn regs!" he remarked to himself. "There is also something else I want to talk to you about. What do you think about the regs?"

Sam lost her smile and replaced it with the most comically shocked look, ever. "Which regs sir?"

"The ones that say we can't have a relationship." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Are you genuinely serious that you want to talk about the frat regs?" she couldn't believe what he was saying. 'I love him and his jokes so much but why is he asking this?' she mused. 'he said that he cared about me a lot more than he is supposed to but the next day he acted like nothing had happened in that room.'

"No Carter, I actually want to talk to you about the rule that says you can't kill your CO. I'm serious, I want to talk to you about the frat regs." He replied. The way he could inject and remove sarcasm from his voice always made Sam's breath catch in the back of her throat.

"Carter, why did you insist that we leave it in the room? Was it because of the regs, or something else?"

"Sir, I…" she started but a startled, out of breath Daniel cut her off.

"We need to gear up. 20 minutes till we're due to leave." He looked at Sam, then Jack, and back to Sam. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, yes you did Daniel!" Jack scowled at the archaeologist, turned back to Sam and whispered "We'll carry on this discussion on the planet."

"What did he say? Sam? What did he say?" Daniel insisted as the two of them left the briefing room. "Oh come on guys, tell me!"

SG1 stepped through the event horizon of the stargate. Once they were on the other side they shielded their eyes from the glare of the twin suns in the sky. "So Daniel, where is the tall thing SG5 found?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the colonel's comment but gritted his teeth and replied. "SG5 found the _obelisk_ 2 clicks south from the gate." Daniel put extra emphasis on obelisk. 'What's the point having him at a briefing if he doesn't pay attention?'

"Alright then. Daniel, Teal'c, you lead the way. Carter and I'll cover the rear. Let's move." Colonel O'Neill ordered. Once Teal'c and Daniel were 300 yards in front of them, Jack resumed their earlier conversation. "I'm very serious Carter. Why were you so eager to leave our feelings locked up?" he sounded sincere and a little hurt.

"Well sir…" she started, but cut her off.

"Call me Jack." He said absently.

"Jack, I wanted to leave our feelings in the room because… shit!" A goa'uld grenade had dropped near their feet while an alkesh bomber ringed them aboard. That was when everything went black.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

'That's it! The Colonel and I were ringed up so it should only be me and him on the ship!' Samantha Carter was strangely happy with this news. 'So Daniel and…'

Her train of thought was cut off when the prison door was opened. A roughed up Colonel O'Neill walked in and as soon as he was clear of the door it slammed shut. "You OK, Carter?" he asked but instead of a worded answer he received a hug. "So someone missed me."

Major Carter reduced the strength that she hugged him with but kept her arms around his neck. "I definitely missed you. And you're definitely not Goa'uld."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. 'I love her techno-babble!'

"Well… there's naquada in the walls of the cell so I wasn't able to sense it in anyone but I don't feel any scars on the back of your neck." She replied with a slightly patronising smile on her face.

"Well that's lucky. I'm still waiting for my answer." He said as impatiently as possible. He slid his hands from back onto her hips.

"It's because I wasn't going to compromise your career. After you lost Charlie, I didn't want you to lose something else you care about. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I love you." Sam started to cry out the tears that her amazingly blue eyes had been trying to hold back.

"I love you too Sam." Jack admitted. Sam pulled Jack him close and kissed him passionately. "I would never place my career higher than you." He continued.

In that moment Jacob Carter stood in the doorway to the cell with a deathly stare on his face. "Step away from my daughter." He said through gritted teeth. "I apologise for Jacob's reaction." Selmac took over. "We have just lost a battle with Ba'al so we're feeling a little irked."

"Dad, why would you try to take down Ba'al?" Sam tried to pursue. Not like changing the subject would work on her dad but it was worth a try.

"Don't try to change the subject! You both just broke the most important rule in the air force. How long have you risked my daughter's career Jack?" Jacob was very angry and it appeared that Selmac was unable to control him.

"Dad, he hasn't risked my career. This is the first time. Don't take it out on him or I will never be able to forgive you!" Sam injected.

"General Carter…" Jack started.

"So what happened to Jacob, or dad? Have you suddenly decided that you're too good for my daughter? You think that you can kiss her and break her heart?"

"Dad! Stop it!" Sam screamed. "I kissed him, I started it by telling him I love him and he loves me back. You can tell General Hammond if you really want to but a dishonourable discharge would let me be with the one person I love more than you and physics put together!" Sam reached out for jack's hand and received it with a kiss on the cheek.

"If you're sure that he's the one you want?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, he's the only person who has made me feel happy, the only one who has made me laugh in six years. I love him dad." She looked into jack's eyes, both of them reciprocating their love for each other. "I can't imagine life without him. I nearly died when Ba'al took him."

"I'll give you one week to tell Hammond or I will." Jacob stressed.

* * *

This is written as kind of an epilogue to another story i'm working on (means i'm leading up to a different story)


End file.
